Sick Day (Klaine)
by SearchingForOurFaultedStars
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Kurt is sick and Blaine takes care of him. Something that I randomly came up with today. Oneshot thingy, I think. It's my first writing piece that is being put online so please avoid harsh criticism.


Staring down the bowl of a toilet was not an ideal way to spend a Saturday. For one thing, it smelled like shit. Another, who knew how much bacteria there was crawling around. There is, however, nothing else that you can do when you're sick.

Kurt had spent the majority of his Saturday morning kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, with his face contorted in pain. His breakfast was already gone. There was no point in trying to eat much else.

Burt had left early that morning and Kurt was glad that he did. His dad didn't need to seem him like this. Although Kurt loved his dad, Burt was one of those parents that was incredibly over-protective and smothered their child when something was wrong. Kurt knew his father loved him, but sometimes it became tiring when someone was walking into your room every five minutes to adjust the sheets and ask if everything was okay. Kurt smiled slightly as he remembered the last time he had been sick when all of a sudden his body lurched forward and he released the rest of his breakfast that had not come up that morning.

In addition to the fact that his stomach was in pain, he was starting to develop a headache, a slow throbbing in the side of his head. Kurt knew that it would develop into a full-blown migraine by the middle of the afternoon.

"Kurt? Where are you, baby? I brought a few movies and some red vines for us to eat!"

Crap, Kurt thought. He had forgotten that Blaine was coming over that afternoon. Well then, it might not be so bad to have someone to cuddle with and look after him.

"Kurt?" Blaine's footsteps became audible as he climbed up the staircase and entered Kurt's room. When Blaine saw that there was light coming from underneath the bathroom door, he slowly pushed it open. Kurt heard Blaine gasp.

"Oh my god, Kurt. What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Blaine asked frantically.

"No, no I think I'm fine. I just want to get back to bed."

"Okay, don't move. Let me help you."

Blaine put his hands around Kurt's waist and slowly pulled him up off the floor so that Kurt was standing, but leaning back on Blaine who then hooked his right arm underneath Kurt's legs so that he could carry him bridal-style to Kurt's bed. Blaine pulled the sheets over Kurt so that they were covering him, while he was curled into a ball underneath.

"Umm, is there anything else that you need?" Although Blaine was now in a state of panic and cared deeply for his boyfriend, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He had never taken care of a sick person before.

"Maybe just some Tylenol or something. Anything we have. I just want it to stop hurting." Kurt whined.

So Blaine ran into the bathroom and opened all the cabinets and drawers, spilling a few things, and looked for the medicine that Kurt had asked for. When he had found what he was looking for, he rushed back to Kurt with a pill and a glass of water.

"I got the Tylenol. I don't know if you should take it though. It's supposed to have some side effects and make you really drowsy…."

"Oh god, Blaine please just pass it to me already."

Sleeping seemed like a better alternative then staying awake and getting up to run to the bathroom every few minutes.

So Blaine gave Kurt the Tylenol and proceeded to sit on the bed beside him, rubbing small circles into his back.

"When did you start feeling sick?" Blaine asked.

"This morning. After breakfast." came a muffled reply.

Kurt's face once again contorted in pain, and Blaine almost cried knowing that there was nothing else he could really do.

Even when he was sick, Blaine still thought Kurt looked angelic, messed up hair, baggy clothes and all. Blaine might be biased, but in his opinion Kurt was the most beautiful person he had ever set eyes on. The light that was peeking through the closed blinds almost reflected off of Kurt's pale, porcelain skin. His rosy cheeks were the feature that made him incredibly adorable. That and his sea blue eyes never failed to take Blaine's breath away everyday.

"Liedownwitmeh…"

"Kurt, I can't understand anything you're saying. You're going to have to speak up." Blaine said, still rubbing circles into the small of his boyfriend's back.

"I said lie down with me."

So Blaine settled himself on his back under the sheets beside Kurt, who turned over and rested his head on Blaine's chest, laying his arms down on Blaine's stomach and threw his own legs over Blaine's.

Chuckling, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of the strawberry shampoo that he and Kurt both used.

"Kurt, I love you."

"Let me sleep."

Blaine laughed and leaned forward to give Kurt a light kiss on those perfect rosy lips of his.

"I love you too."

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes close as he slowly fell sleep. Never in his life he thought, would he find the perfect man to spend the rest of his life with.

"You mean more to me than anything else in the world, Kurt."

When Burt came home and found both Kurt and Blaine asleep in Kurt's bedroom, holding each other close, he smiled and backed out of the room, leaving them both undisturbed, letting them sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
